Not a Monster
by Nicole.Mitchell
Summary: One-shot. 19 year old medic Sakura confesses her love to Kazekage Gaara.


**Hikaru: **I do not own Naruto or it's characters. This is just a short one shot depicting something that I thought of a few days ago -if it's bad, I'm sorry- so I decided to post it here. Please read and review.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm a monster."

"A monster?" she asked, green eyes betraying obvious sadness. "Is that really what you think?"

Staring at the pink haired woman before him, the young man shrugged just enough to let her know he did react. "..."

Biting her lip, the woman tried to stop the tears that pricked her eyes from falling. "I don't... Gaara... why... You..."

"Why...are you crying?" he questioned suddenly, pale eyes darkening as he continued to stare at her calmly.

Sakura choked out a sob, unable to stop it from coming out. Closing her eyes, the tears fell, staining her red outfit dark. "B-because... it's not fair... for you..."

Although Gaara was curious, he said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Not fair? Yes, it wasn't fair to many people. The people he had killed that is. But...not fair to him? Was this girl being serious? Or was she just playing with his emotions, only to try to hurt him later?

"You... You're not a monster. It.. N-none of it was your fault..." she continued, opening her eyes so she could give him a watery stare.

"...everyone blames me," he said quietly. Although it was barely noticeable, the medic-nin could hear the pain in his voice. Her heart going out to the Kazekage, she reached out and touched his arm lightly.

"I don't..."

Eyes widening, Gaara felt his heart skip a beat. "Why?"

"Because... I love you."

Gaara's eyes widened even further at this, unable to believe what she was saying. When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was sadness and... what was it? Was it really love?

Sakura blushed slightly under his penetrating gaze. Slowly, she raised her hand from his arm to his face. Placing it on his cheek, she gently began to caress it. Feeling him tense, she almost pulled back her hand, barely managing to keep it in place. Her eyes softening, she moved her hand from his right cheek to his left, before tracing along his jawline and up to the mark. Carefully, she placed her fingers on top of it, before running them gently over the length of the kanji.

The Kazekage had been in shock when she had first touched him. No one dared to get that close. Where was his sand when he needed it anyway? Had it abandoned him? But now... It was strange, after she moved her hand, he began to relax a little. That is, until she touched his mark. When she had, he had stiffened, until he realized what she was doing.

In one fluid motion, Gaara wrapped his arm around the medic, pulling her to him in a bone crushing hug. When he heard her gasp and then felt her wince in pain, he loosened his grip just enough to not cause her serious discomfort.

Sakura blushed again, finding her face pushed against his chest. Raising her head, she stared up at his face in confusion. "G-Gaara?"

"Are you afraid now?" he asked, his voice harsh.

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled a little. "No... I can never be afraid of you." As if to prove her point, she pulled herself up on her toes. Quickly, she brushed her lips against his. When she was about to pull away, she felt his lips capturing hers in a deep, needy kiss.

It wasn't so needy, as it was desperate. It...no, he, was desperate for someone to love, to care for. Someone who he could be with without being terrified of him. Pressing herself against him, Sakura returned his kiss lovingly, pouring her heart into it. She would be that person for him.

After a few more minutes, they broke apart, the need for oxygen forcing them to surrender. Still holding her in his arms, Gaara spoke softly, voice somewhat broken. "Are.. you sure?"

Sakura nodded, silky pink locks falling over her shoulders. "Yes, I'm sure... Gaara... you need me...and I need you."

Upon hearing that, he looked down at her, emotion flowing through his eyes. "Sakura..." Although he tried, after everything he had been through, he found that he was unable to express either his gratitude, or the things he was feelings. He hoped she would be able to understand though.

She did. Smiling, she pressed her fingers to his lips. "I know...it'll become easier."

Nodding silently, Gaara pulled her hand down, before capturing her lips in his again. Wrapping his arms more securely around her, feeling her wrap hers around his neck, he knew she was right. One day, he would be able to tell her the truth.


End file.
